Le chant du loup
by EastPony
Summary: Sirius est passé au-delà du voile. Il manque tellement à Remus... Soir de déprime. SongFic (ma première) .Dark.


Kikou à tous. J'ai mis Remus dans une situation pas très joyeuse. J'écoutais une chanson puis c'est venu tout seul. J'espère que ça vous plaira ...

Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (même pas Mumus ...)

C'est un univers pas très joyeux alors si vous avez le cafard, mieux vaut ne pas la lire...

kiss

****

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre (Calogero)**

C'était la nuit, la pénombre avait envahit la chambre du professeur contre les Défenses du Mal, Remus Lupin. Il se sentait nostalgique et triste. Sirius avait disparut il y a déjà quelques mois. Il avait toujours eut pour Sirius une amitié profonde… et plus que ça…

Le sorcier discret et mystérieux vouait au charismatique maraudeur un amour brûlant, qu'il lui avait avoué il y a quelques années. Sirius avait été troublé par cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas pu répondre aux attentes de Remus. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs préférait les femmes, ce que Remus savait parfaitement, et ce qui le faisait d'autant plus souffrir.

Sirius avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire accepter à Remus le fait que cela ne changerait pas. Ils étaient pourtant restés en excellents termes. Le lycanthrope savourait les instants passés avec lui au manoir des Black, lorsque Sirius devait se cacher. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, rit, pleuré ensemble, autour de la table. Ces instants étaient à la fois des moments de bonheur pour Remus, mais aussi une torture puisqu'il était face à son désir brûlant. Ses yeux se troublaient souvent, Sirius savait pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Remus avait bien eu des aventures avec des sorciers depuis le temps de Hogwarts, mais son vrai amour ne s'était jamais éteint…

Maintenant que Sirius avait disparut derrière le voile, chaque jour pour lui était une souffrance de plus. Ce drap le séparait de l'homme qu'il chérissait. La vie était difficilement supportable pour lui. La tristesse avait marqué son visage, ses yeux s'éteignant. Mais il savait qu'il devait vivre et continuer à avancer… pour Harry qu'il devait protéger, pour lutter contre la menace des ténèbres, pour… pour Sirius tout simplement. Il le devait… il le fallait…

**Des poussières de bruit au fond de nos silences.**

**Au milieu de la foule la peur de l'absence.**

**Les dieux ont leur dimanches, les amours**

**Leurs manquent/ Comme tu me manques.**

Mais ce soir, son moral était au plus bas. Il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements, sautant le repas du soir et souhaitant ne pas être dérangé. Dumbledore savait que le cœur du loup portait un lourd chagrin, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Remus s'était assis contre un mur, regardant la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Il se rappelait tous les bons moments passés, lorsque, plus jeune, Sirius se transformait en chien pour l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance lorsqu'il se transformait en loup-garou.

Il se sentit seul au monde… Ses amis avaient disparut, il était seul maintenant.

Son corps tressauta légèrement, ses yeux s'embrumant. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas que d'autre inondent son visage. Il se sentait tellement malheureux…

-« Sirius… » murmura-t-il lentement, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot.

**Des foyers sans feu où glisse ma brûlure.**

**Au milieu des croyances se fond l'imposture.**

**Les hommes prennent leur revanche, le doute**

**Leur ressemble/ Il nous rassemble.**

Il pleurait vraiment maintenant. Il pleurait sa détresse d'homme, la détresse de son cœur, la détresse de son amour impossible, son amour perdu…

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre/ Pour survivre.**

**Plus je le sais plus je me sens le droit**

**De revivre/ A contre destin l'envers des adieux**

Il avait déjà songé à…à la mort. Mais il savait que cela ne résoudrai rien. Ce n'est pas en quittant la vie qu'il serait heureux. Il ne serait jamais heureux. Le bonheur n'était pas pour lui… Il s'était tellement répété cette idée qu'il s'était convaincu… Les issues étaient bloquées, il ne les voyait pas…plus…

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre./ A revivre.**

**Plus je le fait, plus je me sens le droit**

**De te suivre/ Plus je le sais et plus je te veux.**

Evidemment… Il le voulait… Il voulait l'aimer comme il le désirait tant. Libre.. et que Sirius réponde à son amour. Ils seraient tellement bien l'un et l'autre. Mais cette frontière que Sirius avait fixé lui revenait un peu plus. Et le voile les empêchait d'autant plus… C'était fini. L'espoir l'avait quitté, le désespoir l'avait envahit.

**Des sentiers, battus où se perd le chemin**

**Au milieu de nul part c'est toi qui me vient**

**Je te prends la main comme on prend le large**

**On s'engage.**

Remus sentit un contact frais et léger sur sa joue. Quelqu'un le caressait lentement comme on calme un enfant pour apaiser son chagrin. La main dégageait une douceur et une telle sensualité que Remus se sentit bien. Il ouvrit les yeux encore emplis de larmes et il découvrit un sorcier…

Un sorcier qu'il connaissait tellement bien… Des yeux d'un brun profond, où il pouvait lire l'immensité de la vie. Plonger dans ses yeux lui donnait un doux vertige, comme une bouffée d'adrénaline. L'homme ne disait rien, il le regardait simplement, caressant toujours sa joue.

Il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air impassible, le visage indéchiffrable.

Remus respirait mal, sentant les larmes remonter de plus belles et se presser à ses yeux d'or.

La main de l'homme glissa lentement sur les lèvres de Remus, qui murmurait des paroles inaudibles.

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre/ Pour survivre.**

**Plus je le sais plus je me sens le droit**

**De revivre/ A contre destin l'envers des adieux**

Remus le regardait intensément. Son cœur s'accélérait se serrant à chaque battement un peu plus.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait rêver, il ne voyait que ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

Bien sûr, il avait espéré, il avait prié, il avait cherché des formules, des incantations… mais rien… Rien n'avait pu lui rendre son amour. Il en avait tellement rêvé. La nuit, il s'était réveillé, le cœur battant, en sueur, certain de l'avoir retrouvé.

Mais la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Le désespoir tordait son corps… il se maudissait, il pleurait, il criait. Il s'en voulait tant…

Ne pas avoir réussi… il n'avait pas pu empêché ce destin cruel…

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre./ A revivre.**

**Plus je le fait, plus je me sens le droit**

**De te suivre/ Plus je le sais et plus je te veux.**

Il frémissait sous les caresses de l'homme qui lui prit la main. Ce contact était si irréel, si frais… La légèreté d'outre-tombe fit tressaillir Remus.

L'homme se releva, tenant toujours la main du sorcier, qui l'imita.

Remus ne pleurait plus, il ne respirait plus. Il le fixait et dévorait son visage de ses yeux qui retrouvaient peu à peu la flamme qu'ils avaient perdu. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, il avait lutté contre son envie… tellement longtemps.

Les hommes face à face ne se lâchaient pas. Ils s'observaient simplement. Le cœur de Remus se serrait si fort, tellement fort, qu'il ne semblait plus battre.

L'homme ouvrit les bras, invitant Remus à se blottir contre lui. Remus n'hésita pas, il s'approcha, refermant ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou si frais.

-« Suis-moi… » murmura l'homme.

Sa voix était un souffle, comme le vent soufflant dans les cimes des arbres, comme les voix des anges… comme la voix des Cieux…

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre/ Pour survivre.**

**Plus je le sais plus je me sens le droit**

**De revivre/ A contre destin l'envers des adieux**

**Plus je le sais et plus je te veux.**

**Plus je le sais et plus je te veux.**

Remus le serra encore plus fort, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur ne battait plus. Seul le bonheur inondait son corps qui se collait à l'homme.

Il le savait maintenant… Ce n'était pas un rêve… Maintenant il serait paisible. Ses tourments prendraient le large, sa peine immense le quitterait enfin. Son amour brûlerait plus qu'ardemment.

Serré à son ami, les yeux fermés de bonheur et de chagrin, il le suivit…

Il franchit l'étroite frontière du voile…

Qu'en pensez-vous? C'est pas joyeux, mais bon...


End file.
